User talk:Ducksplash
|} Supscription Hey, I just added the first bit of The First Flight so go check it out! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 19:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okie! And thanks! I also finished the character page, like, just now [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much, going to work on my new series, The Pegasus Project, you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) No, everything is fine the way it is. Please revert anything you just did to my category [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much. I'm watching long island medium, and looking at stuff, and getting pictures for my series. I'm thinking about going to read The Fallen: Book 4, Forsaken. I'm also waiting for my Nanny to come over so we can eat our sunday dinner. You? Also, when are we going to finishe Through and Through? [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool, and it's fine. I was just wondering :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ......w..why did you make it, if you didn't have a plot for it yet? [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Still.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 22:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) you can keep them, just think before you do it again [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 14:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes to the featuerd one, no to the wiki one tho, thats kinda unnessicary. Also, did you ever finish those userboxes for my contest? (also, if you didn't, thats fine, but could you teach me how to do it? and, what ever happened to your contest?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Are Only Good For Breaking']] 20:37, September 10, 2012 (UTC) What in the name of god, did you do to my talk page? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']] 20:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, what ever you last message was, if you gave me one, didn't show up. Also, it wasn't your fault, it was Dead's :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']] 20:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']] 21:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) On chat and working on meh stories. Made my awesome new siggie. Even tho I should be working on my AP World History book (I have a test on Wenesday) and my English project (which is due Friday) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 21:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing''']] 21:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC)